


my i, my love

by mari (svtbvngtvn)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbvngtvn/pseuds/mari
Summary: 他是我的爱。可是，我是他的恶梦。“ He is my love, but I am his nightmare.”





	my i, my love

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ! this is one of my first sort of 'fantasy' fics i've ever written and i was inspired by seventeen's jun and minghao's "my i or also my 爱 (love in chinese)"! the choreo was especially my main inspiration and i think if you watch it, first you can imagine what im writing about! ive included the link to the video and you don't have to watch it but i think it will help in imagining! regardless, i hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> my i: https://youtu.be/TUkkXdBK4tc

He longed for the exhilarating, tingling sensation. He longed for the thrill of lust. He longed for the feeling of being wanted. He was Temptation.

He, however, longed for consolation. He longed for the clarity of reality. He longed for the simplicity of hope. He was Purity.

Temptation and Purity constantly played the dangerous game of love and death. They were unafraid of the consequences and played this game without caution. It was the adrenaline that swirled through their elusive souls that made it unbearable for others to handle during this game and it was always a sight to see among the gods. Temptation and Purity were like two magnets that attached quickly together, but could easily become disoriented and separate if they took the wrong turn. This wasn’t the only thing that differentiated them from the rest. They truly were unlike most spirits. They were the only two who possessed a radiating aura that shielded themselves from humans. Other spirits were vulnerable to exposure; they could easily be recognized and killed. This aura was the only barrier that held their spiritual form and it was this barrier that protected them from all destroyers. Until one day, the shield that encircled them suddenly crumbled beneath their formless feet. It was on this day when the arbitrating realm fell into their transparent palms. It was in the form of a simple, long, white ribbon. The silky fabric appeared as if it fell from the gods’ realm. After falling slowly, it rested limply and refused to move. Because of its harmless display, they gently held the mysterious string closer and examined it carefully. While their eyes sharpened onto the stitches of the fabric, the ribbon slithered meticulously and began to caress itself around their hands. Soon it buried itself into their presumed veins. The ribbon intertwined with their seemingly nonexistent vessels and it sewed itself into their what could be assumed arms. The translucent band continued to tighten like a constrictor. It suffocated Temptation and Purity who now gasped for the air that they did not need before. The white ribbon continued to crack what was rumored to be the unbreakable shield. And at last, the aura was shattered. 

The loud echoing of screams pierced through the realms. But no god nor goddess came to their rescue. The gods were unaware of the trouble they caused and proceeded to ignore the spiraling downfall of Temptation and Purity. The sharp sound rang endlessly as the two spirits continued to cry in pain. The two spirits felt as if their souls were ripping into multiple pieces; their once invisible form began to take shape, emerge, and evolve. It was an agonizing separation. Suddenly, arms and legs transformed from molecules as they fell through the sky and their bodies began to take shape into what appeared to be two men. Temptation expanded first. His new physical body glowed with a blue sheen. The water from the sky dripped down his neck and exposed his human form. Temptation took the form of a chiseled man with golden tan skin and a lustful look. He yelled loudly, cursing at the gods that he once had wrapped around his finger. He ceased yelling only to discover that the ribbon attached to his wrist also attached to Purity’s new physical form. He followed the white ribbon and saw that Purity began to glow a vivacious red. The white ribbon flowed from his wrist as well. Purity’s eyes were still closed and the wind from the sky lifted his hair to reveal his face. Purity took form of a slender man, with a delicate body and a narrow smile. He appeared sorrowful. These two were no longer connected spirits, but connected humans. The white ribbon was now a permanent cord that attached both men together. Temptation felt the sting of the tug from the white ribbon and reached for Purity. He held his hands as they both fell through the high altitude. Air crashed into their newly made lungs and pounded against their sunken chests. This caused Purity to finally open his eyes and inhale the earth's crisp oxygen. He widened his eyes again only to see that Temptation stared back at him in awe. Before any words could be spoken, the two naked men crashed into the earth and into a new realm.

This is the no longer the story of Temptation and Purity, but the story of Junhui and Minghao.


End file.
